


9. 春天到来前

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	9. 春天到来前

1943年1月，苏联顿河方面军的司令向保卢斯发出最后通牒，命令他们立即投降。保卢斯发给国家元首的投降报告被驳回，第六集团军必须战斗到最后一兵一卒，绝不可以投降。而这时的德军已经彻底失去了反击的战斗力。  
埃尔文昏昏沉沉的睡了很久，因为治疗不及时，他的伤口感染了，持续的高烧让他很难保持清醒。他能听到周围人对战况的讨论，坏消息接踵而至，如同预料之中的一般。激烈的战斗仍在进行，如今已经不需要军官前去指挥作战，因为士兵们能做的，只有拼命活下去。  
尼斯告诉他，曼施坦因元帅多次力劝希特勒批准第六集团军投降，却被拒绝。  
他时而昏迷时而清醒，某一天甚至自己起床洗漱并刮掉了长得凄凉的胡茬。托马为此开了一瓶酒庆祝他康复。  
然而当晚他又开始发烧，他的副官不得不冲出帐篷把医务人员从被窝里拉出来。  
医生说他的精神垮掉了，埃尔文想要否认，那些可能令他萎靡的事情还没有发生，至少，他还没有看到摆在他面前的事实，他是个现实主义者，也不曾有过对奇迹的期望。  
很早以前当他的父亲不再回来，将他一个人丢在深冬的柏林街道上的时候，他都没有感到过恐惧和绝望，此时也没有。  
他只是觉得很累，只是……趁机将紧绷的神经放松下来。  
昏迷的时候，他反复做着一同一个梦。  
他的父亲拉着他在漆黑的走廊中行走，前面不远的地方就是出口，然而他们却永远无法接近那里。然后男人停了下来，回过头用那张和自己极为相似的面孔对他低语。  
我很失望，埃尔文，我对你很失望。

再次清醒的时候，埃尔文发现自己坐在一辆吉普车里，前排的座位上是尼斯和托马。  
“这是去哪？”他觉得喉咙发干，声音有些嘶哑。  
“送你去机场啊，还有一公里就到了。”副驾驶位置上的托马回过头，“你那位养父发了好几封电报来让你去见他，我还担心你要到落地才会醒呢。”  
“停车。”埃尔文的语气里丝毫没有留下异议的余地。  
尼斯只得将车在路边停下，周围一篇纯白的荒野，什么都看不到。“就算你不愿意，这可是元帅的命令啊。”  
“而且作为没用的伤员，离开这里也是理所应当的事情。”托马在一旁补充道。  
“……没用的伤员。”埃尔文的声音冷了下去。  
“不，我不是那个意思……哎，你知道我只是打个比方。大家都巴不得离开呢，你知道一个离开的名额有多宝贵吗？这可是最后一架离开的飞机了。”托马急忙解释。  
“那你用那个名额离开，尼斯，我们回去。”  
“喂喂！我说你是不是被烧坏了头啊？”托马冲着后面大叫，埃尔文拉开车门走下车，有些站立不稳。他将托马的车门拉开，把那个一脸慌张的士兵拉下车，然后自己坐到了副驾驶的位置上。“一公里你自己走过去吧。”  
“老大…… ”  
“替我跟我养父道个歉。”  
尼斯沉默的重新发动车子，然后调转车头回到了路面上。埃尔文将披在身上的毛毯丢到后车座上。“抱歉还要你送我回去。”  
“我也是不会走的。你知道艾娃吧，洗衣房的那个姑娘。她怀孕了。”尼斯说到这里叹了一口气，他母亲是意大利人，所以没有所谓的“保持日耳曼血统纯正”的观念。  
“回去也不一定能活下来啊。”  
“哈哈，也对。”尼斯笑了起来，“不过我想活下去，过不了多久上将就会下令投降的，哪怕是作为战俘，我也想活下去，十年，或者二十年之后再出来，老到让她和孩子都认不出来的样子。所以至少现在，我会尽力确保她活下去。”  
“那还真好啊。”埃尔文望着车窗外无尽的雪地，地面上偶尔会出现深色的物体，那是被大雪覆盖了的难民或者德军士兵的尸体。  
“长官你呢？为什么要回去？”  
“我不知道。”埃尔文坦白。“我根本没有考虑过离开——或许，是对自己的选择所导致的结果，有种必须面对的责任感吧。”  
“那个苏联大兵呢？有没有关于他的因素？”  
这么明显吗？埃尔文哑然失笑，“我……并没有考虑他。一切都只限于这个战场，没有之后的事情可以担心。对我，或者他来说，都是这样。”

两人没有回军营，而是开车到距离营地不远的平民聚集区，却发现这里已经空无一人。尼斯跑到地下部分喊着女人的名字，有一个小孩从倒塌的木柜下钻了出来。  
埃尔文认出那是玛莎的女儿索尼娅。  
“发生了什么？” 小女孩见到他后便放声大哭，什么都说不出来。埃尔文把小女孩抱到车内，用毛毯将几乎冻僵的孩子裹起来，她还是在哭，埃尔文有些手足无措的退到一旁，“索尼娅，告诉我发生了什么？”  
“拜托你温柔点。”尼斯在旁边看的干着急。“你离她近一点，她又吃不了你。”  
埃尔文试探着伸出手去揽住小女孩的肩膀，索尼娅就抽泣着钻进他怀里，紧紧抓着他的袖子。有一瞬间埃尔文脸上的表情甚至可以算是惊慌失措。小女孩哭了一阵，终于停了下来。  
“妈妈和哥哥，被他们带走了。”她吸了吸鼻涕，“大家都被带走了，妈妈让我藏在柜子下面，过了好久。”  
“是什么人？”  
“他们穿着黑皮衣，全都拿着手枪。”  
“啊？俄国人吗？这是什么编制？”  
“我想……有可能是苏联内务部那些人。”埃尔文让尼斯发动车辆，“我们回营地，看看有没有人知道他们的下落。”  
“NKVD？那帮混蛋……”尼斯握紧了方向盘，“他们可是随随便便就杀掉自己人的禽兽，艾娃她们为德国人工作过，这下可糟了……”  
“他们的活动范围在战区后方不远，为了拦住那些逃跑的士兵。我想他们应该还来不及处决那些平民。”  
“他们还提到了米克。”小女孩缩在埃尔文怀里突然说道。“他们说米克一定会来找我们的，他们想杀掉米克。”  
埃尔文沉默了一会儿，“索尼娅，这件事你不要再对任何人说。包括你和你母亲认识我……那些带走你母亲的人，会杀掉所有跟我有关系的人。你不想米克也被他们抓走吧？”  
小女孩恐惧的点点头，然后又摇摇头。“但是，你不是坏人……”  
“……很可惜，我是。”

两人将小女孩留在营地外的车里，部队正在外围与苏军交战，营地中一片混乱没人注意到他们。埃尔文取了一把毛瑟98K步枪，又将手枪别在腰间，他脱掉臃肿的长外衣，只在军服外加了一件稍厚的披风。当他折返回车里的时候，尼斯也做好了准备。  
他们简单的吃了些东西补充体力，尼斯将车开出了营地。“我找到一个受伤的狙击手，他刚从前线回来。”尼斯将一份地图交给埃尔文。“他说他看到那些平民了，他们被押在中央公园南边的工厂里。那里距离战场有些远。”  
“这样反而减少了路程，我们可以从外围绕过去，”埃尔文盯着地图上标注的位置，“他们有多少人？”  
“封锁组的人有7个或者8个，平民大概四十个。”  
“那附近有不少建筑可以作为掩体……”埃尔文陷入思考。两个人对付8个人，如果是正面攻击他们完全没有胜算，然而如果是利用掩体进行偷袭，还是有可能得手的。毕竟，这样的“非常事件”，他不能叫那些德国士兵一起行动。  
“少将，我们是不是脑子有问题啊。”尼斯一边以最高时速驾驶着吉普车一边笑了起来，脸上的表情多少有些悲壮。  
“我不认为你去救心爱的女人和孩子是什么奇怪的事。”埃尔文收起地图，“我的话，本来脑子就因为发烧坏掉了。”  
“少将，如果我这次没能活下来，之后你可以替我看看艾娃吗？”男人握着方向盘声音有些颤抖。  
“你最好活下去，想想你之前说的话。”埃尔文开始检查枪内的弹药。“我可是连你的女人长什么样子都不知道。”

这一天，是1943年1月28日。

米克在炮塔上指挥坦克并排前进，他们撞毁了大楼的外墙，从上面开过去，步兵列队藏于坦克之后。一个德军的排藏身在大楼之后的战壕里，他们已被逼出了市中心后退到斯大林格勒城郊的地方。对方的战斗力很有限，没有炮手，只有三部机枪，攻破他们的防线只是时间问题。米克在战前让会说德语的部下要求对方投降，然而德国人却毫不犹豫的拒绝了。这样的态度让米克想起了埃尔文，他在心里苦笑，不愧是无论什么场合都一副高傲嘴脸的日耳曼人。  
不过德军拒绝投降还有一个原因，他们认定俄国人会杀死战俘，毕竟，这些被斯大林意志洗脑的人，连他们自己的士兵和百姓都不曾放过。  
坦克队停在了距离敌人一公里的地方。“长官，我们要开跑攻击吗？”坦克内的炮手向米克询问。  
“暂时不用。再问一次德国人，让他们投降。”若不是拼杀到你死我活的地步，米克不想轻率的炮击德军阵营，尤其是在现在这个时期。他不敢想象，也许自己某次下令的攻击，会导致埃尔文受伤甚至死亡，他无从得知他在什么地方，现在是否还活着，他从不相信什么圣主圣灵，然而此时，他却无比煎熬的祈求神明让他再见一次那个男人。  
耶稣，真主，印度的佛祖，谁都可以 ，或者他妈的撒旦，让我再亲吻一次那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“可是长官，我们已经比预定的攻击时间晚了半个小时，上面已经在催了。”  
“再问最后一次。”

然而他们得到的答案仍是拒绝，米克只得命令部队进攻。在他们突破对方防线后，苏军的轰炸机也从头顶飞过，对早已惨不忍睹的战场进行彻底轰炸，逼迫德国人放弃最后的抵抗。  
米克的队伍退到稍远的区域，他们从坦克中出来，看着头顶掠过密集的黑色阴影。他和亨宁来到地势稍高的地方，视线所及的区域内尽是焦黑的废墟，白雪早已被炮火的温度融化，变成肮脏腐臭的泥水渗透进大地之中。  
两人身后的废墟里跑过一个人，是个穿着黑色皮衣的封锁组人员。米克追上去，那人尖叫着向后开了一枪，米克不得不捡起一块砖丢过去，让他乖乖躺下。  
“哎呀，你们怎么跑到前线来了？尊敬的政治委员。”米克将他按在地面上，那人缺了两颗门牙，正是之前被米克揍过的封锁组成员之一。  
亨宁一脸惊恐的四周张望，并没有人发现他们。  
“车长，你这是干什么……上校不是说不要再跟他们过不去了吗？”  
“杂种，放开我。”那人满脸灰土的啐了一口。“我会让你吃不了兜着走的！”  
“试试看？”米克抓住他的手，按断了一根手指，那人杀猪似的惨嚎起来却被亨宁及时塞了一把泥在他嘴里。  
“有没有改变主意？”他又掘断了男人一根手指，那个封锁组的队员哼哼着求饶。  
“那些平民……那些给德国人干活的叛徒，你认识的那些……”男人将嘴里的泥土吐出来，“我们将他们抓起来处决。该死，你们这些叛徒。”  
“他们在哪？！”米克一把将他拎起来撞在一旁的泥墙上。“你们做了什么！”  
“我们被德国人偷袭了，他们打死我们七个人，那些该死的平民也跑了！”那人嘶喊起来，“天杀的，两个德国军官，鬼知道他们为什么在那里！不过我干掉了一个，哈哈，还是个少将。”  
“他在哪？！”米克加大了手上的力度，那人的手腕“咔”的一声折断，整个手掌软软的垂了下去。“那边！哦该死……”那人痛的满脸泪水，他用另一只手指了指米克身后的位置。  
“把这家伙收拾干净。”米克将惨叫的男人丢在地上，他从亨宁手上将步枪拿过来一枪托砸在那个封锁组队员的脸上，然后背起枪向那人所指的方向跑去。  
“车长！”亨宁在后面叫他，“轰炸还没结束！太危险了！”  
他没有听到米克的回答。

 

埃尔文在工厂的二楼瞄准了那几个俄国封锁组的队员，他们正将那些平民推到墙边，埃尔文看到了玛莎和他小儿子的身影，那个叫艾娃的女人也在。外面开始了轰炸，炸点就在工厂门外，所以他们不得不改变计划提前处决这些平民。  
埃尔文不清楚这些人为什么想杀掉米克，不过他知道米克的性格，八成是因为这些平民或者他那位被自己人干掉的战友而惹祸上身。而且如果玛莎母子被杀，米克肯定不会善罢甘休，那就正好给了这些人对他动手的理由。战场上“判断失误”的处决，并不是什么罕见情况。  
国防人民委员发布的命令，让大批的士兵背负上叛国的罪名，连同他们的亲属都会被送往劳改营接受惩罚。  
和自己政府的内务组织敌对可不是件聪明事，他们比战场上的敌人更危险。

炸弹在更近的地方爆炸，将工厂房顶上厚厚的灰土纷纷震落。埃尔文安静的等待着，在下一次炸弹的轰鸣中开枪射中了一名站的稍远的封锁队员。紧接着又是一声爆炸，第二个人被击中头颅。他们发现了藏身在二楼的狙击手，开始转身开枪并包围过来，尼斯趁机从工厂的大门冲进来，开枪击倒了另一名俄国人。  
措手不及的封锁组员突然被前后夹击，瞬间就损失了5个人，平民们惊慌的缩在墙角，埃尔文又击毙了一人，尼斯被一个俄国人扑倒滚打在一起，埃尔文在楼梯上瞄准最后一个人，那人早一步开枪，子弹击中了埃尔文的侧腹，见埃尔文摔倒，那人拿着枪逃出了工厂。  
尼斯解决了那个人，急忙跑过来将埃尔文扶下楼梯。  
“没事……只是擦伤。”埃尔文捂着腰上的伤口，也许是寒冷已经让他的身体麻木，他感觉不到什么疼痛。“你先带她离开，我在车里等你。”  
“我把她送到安全的地方，马上就回来。”尼斯跑过去将艾娃拉起来，“你女儿在我车上，跟我来。”玛莎母子跟上尼斯，离开前感激的看了埃尔文一眼。然而下一秒，炸弹就在工厂的顶棚上爆炸，木料和钢架在轰鸣声中倾泻而下。

他再次陷入那个梦境，父亲拉着他的手，两人在漆黑的走廊中缓慢的前行，时间好像停止了一般缓慢的不曾流动。他们周围是炸弹的轰鸣，烟雾和火屑让他看不清父亲的背影。  
他想要逃走，父亲拉着他的手轻声安慰他，这令他害怕又疑惑。手心传来让人安心的温度——那是他从未在父亲身上体会过的东西，那个男人总是双手冰冷的站在稍远的地方，离开前甚至吝啬的不愿给予儿子一个拥抱。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己的手被人紧紧握着，那上面的温度令人怀念。  
“埃尔文。”俄国士兵轻声叫着他的名字，将嘴唇贴在他的额头上。  
“你来这干什么？”埃尔文环视了一下四周，他们还在工厂之中，米克已经将压在他身上的重物移开，但是稍稍活动一下却痛的几乎要再次昏厥过去，他右边肩膀上的骨头被砸碎了。  
“忍着点，我这就带你离开。”  
“放手！”埃尔文彻底清醒过来，他用能活动的那只手推开米克。“这里可是你们的阵营，那些封锁组的人也许很快就会回来！你想被当场枪毙吗？！”埃尔文冲他大吼 ，却被对方死死抓住，米克用亲吻堵住他的嘴，用力的亲吻他，直到埃尔文感到无法呼吸而放弃了挣扎。  
“我做这些，就是为了让你多一些活下去的几率，可……为什么你还要回来……你这俄国混蛋……”埃尔文闭着眼睛放任米克抱着他。  
“放心。没问题的。”米克轻声安慰道，他长长的睫毛在眼睛上投下一片柔和的阴影，温暖的呼吸拍打在埃尔文脸上。“我们可以一起离开这里，我们可以一直在一起。”  
埃尔文想笑，他勾起嘴角，最终却变成一个苦涩的弧度。  
“我们可以一直在一起。”  
这简直是他这辈子听过的最幼稚的笑话，异想天开，荒谬，愚蠢的信口开河，毫无可能的胡扯，然而……他却无言反驳。  
米克温柔的凝视着他，埃尔文眼睛的颜色总让他想起结冰的伏尔加河，冰冷而坚硬，拒人千里的淡蓝色。然而此刻，深冬的一月末，这片冰蓝却被融化。  
“我想和你在一起。”米克轻声重复着，他吻去埃尔文的泪水，然后将他无力的身体扛在肩膀上站起来。埃尔文痛的浑身颤抖，他的头狼狈的贴在米克的后背上。然而却他感觉得救了，多年以来，不曾向外界求助也不想获救的他，被人拯救了。

米克艰难的扛着他从工厂的残骸中爬出来，埃尔文坚持自己走，米克只得放他下来，扶住他左侧的肩膀。天上的轰炸机已经变少，偶尔有一两架从头顶掠过，他们便藏在废墟下。  
“米克，送我去那边的吉普车，我的部下会回来接我。”埃尔文指了指藏在不远处石墙后的汽车，“然后你尽快回去。”  
“埃尔文……”  
“过不了几天保卢斯就会投降的。没必要这时候浪费性命。”他看到米克不放心的眼神，“我会安心在营地的，我猜战俘里多个少将对你们来说还是挺光荣的？”  
“也许你会被带去莫斯科，我会在那里等你。”米克握住埃尔文的手。  
“今天早上，我的部下还跟我说，二十年后我们被释放，就已经是老头子了。”埃尔文微微抬头，望着米克。“我会遵守约定活下去的。”  
那个高大的男人听后露出了一个安心的笑容。  
“好了，现在扶我过去，我觉得我好像又开始发烧了，别让我冻死在这里……”

爆炸声吞噬了他的声音，一枚炸弹在他们身边爆炸，那是天上最后的几架苏联轰炸机在巡视战场。埃尔文在耳鸣和晕眩中爬起来，视线中一片血红。他看到米克倒在他身边不远的地方，他不顾肩膀的疼痛爬过去，拉住那个男人翻进旁边的一条战壕。密集的爆炸在他们周围轰鸣，石块和泥土仿佛下雨般的洒落下来，几乎要将他们掩埋。埃尔文拖着米克爬到战壕的角落，他发现米克有一条腿被炸断了，右侧的身体被弹片弄的破破烂烂，他托着米克的头，血液就从耳朵中大量的涌出来，怎么都擦不干净，他急切的对米克说着些什么，他听不到自己的声音，但无论他怎么喊米克的名字，却只能眼睁睁的看着那双眼睛中的瞳孔逐渐扩散成一片毫无生气的暗绿。  
他觉得头晕，浑身发冷。他亲吻他的嘴唇，因为他突然想起来，某天在那个狭小的地下室，米克告诉他，如果他亲他，便会醒过来。他觉得难以置信，他们明明站的这么近，却连告别都没时间。埃尔文想继续喊他的名字，然而喉咙却被什么东西堵住了，连呼吸都变得困难。 他无法抑制的开始呕吐，苦涩的胃液灼烧着他的喉咙，然后眼前一片漆黑。

 

四天后，1943年2月2日。保卢斯率领的德国第六集团军宣布投降，斯大林格勒会战结束。  
轴心国军队在这次战役中伤亡八十五万人，德军东线四分之一的战力被彻底消灭，而苏联同样为此付出了沉重的代价，伤亡人数将近一百二十万。  
被升为元帅的保卢斯司令，二十三名将官，两千名下级军官和九万名德军被俘。然而那名作为编制外被派往斯大林格勒的、曾经被誉为帝国新星的第二十四名将官，却下落不明。战后不久，苏军在一名落单的军士长的尸体上发现了这名少将的铁十字勋章和身份牌，虽然没找到那个德国军官的尸体，那名牺牲的军士长仍作为击毙了敌军将官的英雄受到表彰。

十三年后的1955年，只有5000名德国战俘被遣送回国，有将近七万人在1943年前往战俘营的途中死亡，一万多人则因为伤寒、苦力和虐待在集中营中死亡。

TBC.


End file.
